The First Victom: Truncks is Dead!
by Tenchi No Jigoku
Summary: A new enemy shows up, and kills off Trunks more-or-less!!


The First Victim: Trunks is Dead  
  
Everyone in the DBZ gang were interrupted by a sudden earthquake. "What the Hell is that?!" yelled a 14-year-old Goten who was sparring with Trunks at Capsule Corp. with the rest of the gang. He had to yell to be heard over the sound of collapsing buildings.  
  
"How should I know?!" replied Trunks.  
  
Suddenly, the ground split and a hooded figure with a long scythe in their hands came out. She/he/it landed silently on the ground right under Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Which child is the descendant of the Saiayajin Prince of Vegitasei?" demanded the hooded...thing. The voice was as cold as ice.  
  
"You...you're a...a girl?!" exclaimed Gohan from nearby.  
  
"No duh! Now answer the goddamned QUESTION!!"  
  
"What do you want with him?" Bulma asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"I want . . ." She paused. "His soul!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Goku. "Why?!"  
  
"To add to my collection," replied the girl calmly. "Now, where the Hell is he? I'm starting to get annoyed!"  
  
"Take me instead," called Goten.  
  
"Goten are you NUTS?! She's crazy!! yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Correct. But don't get your shorts in a knot. Now this is your last chance: give me the boy, or you all die," threatened the hooded girl.  
  
"I'm right here!" called Trunks. "Catch me if you can!" The girl gave a disgusted sigh. "Idiot," she muttered. As Trunks took off at top speed, Goku stepped in front of the girl. "Who in Hell are you?!"  
  
"The name is Kimiko, but to you, it's Serious Trouble," replied Kimiko as she took off after Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha, ha! Gotcha!"  
  
"Damn it, let GO OF ME!" screamed Trunks. Her grip was unbelievably tight and it was painful.  
  
"Oh, shut up and co-operate with me here! It'll make it easier for everyone."  
  
"Goku, Dad, someone, anyone, HELP ME OUT HERE! HELLLLLLLLLP!" screamed Trunks.  
  
Trunks, this is King Kai. I have one thing to say to you: FIGHT BACK ALREADY!  
  
"But I don't think I can beat her!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Who the Hell are you talking to?!" Kimiko demanded.  
  
Trunks, just do it! Hold her off until the others will get there, okay? This isn't exactly rocket science!  
  
"I'll try," replied Trunks. He managed to twist around and kick Kimiko in the stomach.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FREAK! That does, now you're dead meat! DEATH'S TOUCH!" hollered Kimiko.  
  
"Oh, crap. This can not be good. At all," Trunks muttered. He was only able to get out of the way by a hair. Then Goku and the others showed up.  
  
"Goddammit woman, what's your problem?" Vegeta yelled. "You got PMS or something?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "He's mine, and he's as good as dead! Now butt out!" Kimiko lunged at Trunks. The next thing he knew, his back slammed against the ground. Hard. "NOW DIE!"  
  
"Noooooo!" screamed Bulma. She rushed towards Trunks.  
  
"Bulma, get away from her!" Vegeta yelled. "The woman's a maniac!" But it was too late. Kimiko stabbed Bulma in the side with a dagger she kept by her black heart.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Now I shall have your soul!" Kimiko plunged her hand into Trunks' chest and pulled out his heart. He screamed in pain. "Next time, put a little more heart into your fighting." She laughed. She tossed the heart to Goten. "Here's a souvenier! Catch!"  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Goten. The heart landed in his hands and he dropped it, wiping his hands on his gi. "Eeeew! Gross!" He turned towards Kimiko. "You are SO dead!"  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble hon, but you're the one who's dead if you mess with me. Now go home and play with your new toy like a good little boy." Then she reached back into Trunks' corpse and pulled out something that looked like a blue ball of energy. And started cramming it into a bottle.  
  
"You're not leaving here alive, bitch!" yelled a VERY pissed off Vegeta.  
  
"Wrong again!" replied Kimiko. Underneath her hood, two blood red glows appeared. After a second, they realized they were her eyes. Vegeta had just enough time to say, "Oh, crap," before they were thrown back into a nearby mountain. They plowed into the rock until they hit the center, the rest of the mountain crashed down on top of them because the support was gone.  
  
Kimiko laughed. "Till next time. Catch ya later! Ciao!" The ground cracked open again and Kimiko walked towards it. She paused and turned. "Oh, and by the way," she said, looking at the warriors dragging themselves out of the rubble. She yanked the bloody dagger out of Bulma's side and pointed it at Goten. "You're next." Then she disappeared back to Hell.  
  
"Is there ANY way to stop her? A straitjacket or something?" asked Gohan. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trunks! No!" cried Bulma. She had regained consciousness and was coughing up blood. "Why him? Why couldn't it have been Goten?"  
  
"WHAT?! Hey!" yelled Goten. "I'm next, remember? I'd appreciate some sympathy here!"  
  
"Shut up Goten," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Okay," he said. Goku rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Goten, we'll find someplace to hide you."  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta smirked. "Like under a truck on the highway."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"No."  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
